Tears and Dynamite
by Raikiriblade
Summary: On that night, Miura Haru realised that her love for the Storm wasn't quite the same as her love for the sky, and vice versa. Gokuharu 5986


A/N: Finally put paragraphs, hopefully More people would Read...? Ahem, anyway, this is one of my first Fics and I edited after all this while. I hope its better.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

* * *

She stared up at the night sky, her dulled, brown orbs trailing each wispy cloud that drifted past. The biting wind nipped her skin, playing with her shortened brown locks. She shivered slightly as she clutched the wine glass, goosebumps rising on her skin, her maroon satin dress doing nothing to protect her from the cold.

The sound of her ring making rhythmic noises against the glass as she tried to distract herself from the pain throbbing in her heart. Tsuna-san...

Haru sniffed, as she tried to maintain her straight posture against the freezing winds that were slowly freezing her veins. She kicked off her heels, and she closed her eyes, trying to lose herself in the quietness of the balcony, alone. She could her laughter coming from the ballroom, but the still silence that engulfed her seemed louder. The darkness of the night sky, the wind, the eerie stillness. It made her feel alone. She opened her eyes. No tears came. She stared at the warped reflection of the wine glass in her shaking hands. The face that stared back at her looked emotionless, those wide, dull chocolate eyes never seemed to be looking at something, but rather staring into the past, her pale lips turned slightly down.

The woman in the glass seemed nothing like how she felt.

"I love you, Kyoko." Those four words made her eyes widen, and her heart stop. Each syllable formed razor-sharp knives that pierced her heart, and those cheers that followed after were the hands that twisted the knives deeply. Inwardly, she was crying. Maybe I am in shock, she mused, I would cry later.

She brought the glass to her lips, letting the cool red liquid to graze her mouth. She tilted the glass back, letting the bitter drink pour down her throat, hoping that it may soothe the pain that was throbbing in her bleeding heart.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Haru turned to see an irritated Gokudera standing by the glass door, hair dishevelled, coat in hand. Haru nodded in acknowledgement as she shifted her gaze back to the sky. "Haru felt a little overwhelmed by the noise, so Haru came here." She could practically hear him scowl as he 'che'ed. "Bullshit, Miura, you think you can lie to anyone who has tolerated you for ten years? You aren't fooling anyone. "

Why did he have to know her so darn well? "Why are you here then? What Haru does is none of your business!"

"Why are you sitting out here in the cold? Have you no common or self preservation sense woman?"

She hoped that the cold would help numb the pain in her heart..."I just like the cold!" Gokudera sighed. "It's about Juudaime and that Sasagawa girl, right?" Haru's hand tightened around the glass. "Kyoko-chan," she corrected. Gokudera sighed and sat down next to her. Haru felt the weight on the other side of the cushiomed seat, but made no move to acknowledge it, kepping her gaze on the sky above her. "You loved Tsuna," he put it bluntly. She shook her head furiously. "It was a silly crush, I'm happy for Kyoko-chan."

She felt something warm roll down her cheek. "I really hope they can be together forever, an I hope they're happy, because if Tsuna-san is happy, I'll be happy too! Same for Kyoko-chan!"

Soon enough, she was crying.

The emotions that were bottled up overflowed, as did her tears from her eyes. The warm salt water trailed down like rivulets down her cheeks, and her small shoulders shook uncontrollably as she tried to stifle her sobs, but to no avail.

"But... I really liked Tsuna-san..."

"I know."

"But I should be happy for them...but it hurts badly..."

"I know." "I don't know what to do!"

"I'm here. "

Haru looked up in confusion, only to have him embrace her. The warm radiating heat from him warmed her cold body and her faint smell of gunpowder and cigarette smoke oddly comforted her. Gokudera pulled away slightly, to look into her watery eyes as he delt a little tug at his heart.

To try to comfort the person you love, who is crying for another hurts as well.

"Gokudera..." Haru looked up to him, determination in her eyes. "Kiss me."

What.

His eyes widened. He knew damned well he wanted to, but he knew kissing her in this stste of mind wasn't going to sit well with them later. "You don't know what you're saying, you're drunk." But Haru shook her head furiously. "I don't care, Gokudera, I just want to forget the pain! Just kiss me!" His last few shreds of common sense and self restraint burned away. I'd probably regret this later, he thought. But who cared?

He leaned closer, his breath on her lips, his heartbeat mounting in each passing for what seemed like eternity, their lips locked.

He swept his tongue lightly over her bottom lip, earning a hum from the girl. His hands made their way to her head, entangling themselves in her locks. Haru returned the kiss timidly,trying to numb the pain, which had dulled considerably, even further. Gokudera grazed her teeth with his tongue, almost teasingly, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth willingly, feeling him slide in, mapping out the cave of her mouth. She tasted of wine and sorrow, and he could feel the warm tears coursing down her face. He tasted of cigarettes and nicotine, and the smell, the taste, the feel of him engulfed her, making her forget why she came here for in the first place. His presence intoxicated her, and she wanted more. She pressed her lips more firmly against his, deepening the kiss. She could feel Gokudera stop his ministrations for a moment, surprised. Haru seized the opportunity to shove her tongue into his mouth, kissing with a fierce passion. She felt him smile. They continued like that for awhile, engaging in a dance, neither one willing to give in.

Haru realized, that while the love for the sky was great, her love for the storm grew greater.


End file.
